


Hug

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Photography, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs a hug.  Steve needs a hug.  Everyone needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

 

I gotcha. 

I know, pal. I know. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all the great stories where Steve and Bucky are blissfully reunited. :D


End file.
